Episode 8175 (13th June 2018)
Plot At the hospital, Sarah lays sleeping as her worried relatives watch on. Joe appears to check up on Sarah and support Debbie. He explains he's spoken to the police about the car and they've agreed not to take the matter any further. It's two weeks since Amelia disappeared and Daz is struggling to hold it together. In the pub backroom, Chas, Paddy and Marlon worry about Sarah. Paddy can't comprehend what it must be like to have a child that's that ill. Chas' reaction leaves Marlon suspicious. DS Flanagan and PC Swirling return to the hospital to speak to Debbie. Faith manages to hold them off for a little while longer. When Sarah wakes up, she asks to see Ross. Debbie, Cain and Charity head into see her instead but Sarah doesn't want to see her mother. Debbie informs Cain and Charity that the police know about her involvement in the acid attack. Whilst in the shop, Graham overhears Jacob and Leanna alluding to stealing Joe's car. Graham approaches the pair and states he knows what they did. Sarah talks to Ross. She believes she did the right thing and questions if Ross wants Debbie to pay for her actions. Ross suggests Debbie already has and reminds Sarah that Debbie getting into trouble won't change things. Graham informs Jacob and Leanna that Joe persuaded the police to drop the matter; however, they'll still need to pay for not being exposed so he volunteers them to wash all of Joe's cars to raise money for Amelia's disappearance fund. In a quiet room, DS Flanagan quizzes Debbie about her whereabouts on the day Ross was attacked. Debbie questions if DS Flanagan believes she's capable of throwing acid is someone's face. DS Flanagan suggests she could've paid someone to do it, questioning why Sarah believes she's involved. Debbie claims Sarah made a mistake. In the backroom, Chas sits cradling her bump telling her daughter she's going to have a perfect life. Marlon overhears and asks Chas if she's okay. Aaron shows Robert the little teddy bear he bought Liv for finishing her exams. Robert isn't impressed and instead suggests Aaron takes Liv on holiday. Aaron witnesses Liv letting herself into Wishing Well Cottage. Debbie claims Sarah is lashing out due to her relationship with Joe but DS Flanagan isn't convinced. Marlon asks Chas if there's something wrong with the baby. Chas shakes her head but struggles to hold back her tears as she orders Marlon back to the kitchen. Aaron confronts Liv about letting herself into Wishing Well Cottage. Liv states she needs to know what Lachlan is hiding. Aaron then presents Liv with the little teddy bear and suggests they go on holiday. Leanna refuses to wash Joe's cars but Jacob insists it's the right thing to do and labels Leanna pathetic and selfish. After finishing speaking to the police, Debbie thanks Ross. Ross states he did it for the children and explains he's managed to convince Sarah she doesn't want to see her mum in jail. Debbie heads into see Sarah just as the Doctor appears. Aaron and Liv are heading on a road trip - the first stop Scotland to see Lisa. The doctor informs Debbie and Sarah that the tests show Sarah's suffering from heart failure. Although devastated by the diagnosis, Debbie does her best to reassure Sarah everything will be okay and promises her daughter they'll get through this. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leanna - Mimi Slinger *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *DS Flanagan - Tom Roberts *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Nurse - Emma Ashton *Doctor - Angela Wityszyn Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, corridor, waiting area and relatives room *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes